


The Library

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex studies Clark as the younger man sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

## The Library

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Summary: This is about the LIBRARY and Lex's thoughts on Clark. Not smutty so much as thoughtful. 

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for eps to date. 

Rating: R, maybe. 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters...I just use them. 

* * *

It had been a long night. Lex was tired, yet too wound up to sleep as he entered his home. No, not home, his...domain...for the Luthor castle was anything but homelike. The Kent farmhouse...now that was a home. Shaking his head at where his thoughts were leading him, Lex shrugged out of his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor before entering the library. His dinner meeting had gone well and Lex knew his Father would be pleased with his night's work. Should have been pleased himself, but he felt strangely numb. Then a smile curved Lex's mouth as he saw a figure curled up on the couch. Clark Kent. Lex had given the kid a card key and the passwords necessary to by pass security so that Clark would have free reign of the Castle. So far Clark hadn't strayed far from the library. Lex had been pleased to discover that Clark enjoyed learning about new things. The boy absorbed information like a sponge and had taken to reading the books that Lex suggested for him. Many were complex and Lex had chosen them as something of a test for Clark. And the boy had slogged through them, asking intuitive questions which often lead to impromptu lectures from Lex, or a spontaneous debate. And Clark argued affectively and knowledgeably, intriguing Lex all the more. Enticing him as well as intensifying his motivation to learn all of Clark's secrets. 

But tonight felt different. Lex didn't care about secrets tonight and was too tired for a debate. And, apparently, so was Clark for the boy was sound asleep, a book draped open on his chest. Lex reached for the book and was amused to discover that it was Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. Something else about Clark to interest Lex. The boy enjoyed poetry. Setting the book aside, Lex grabbed the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the slumbering boy. Then he poured himself a Brandy and settled down into a nearby chair. Wanted to do nothing more than look at the boy. To wallow in the beauty that was Clark Kent. 

Almost twenty minutes passed as Lex watched Clark sleep, sipping at his Brandy as he envied the boy's innocence. Clark was angelic in his sleep and there were times when Lex could almost believe that that was Clark's secret. That he wasn't human, but an angel sent from Heaven to watch over Smallville. The boy was surely beautiful enough to be an angel and a part of Lex wanted to believe in this story. To make the fairy tale a reality just this once. He was smiling to himself at his silliness when Clark stirred. Lex put his glass down and moved to the couch, reaching out to touch Clark as the boy sat up in a rush. Lex saw panic in the beautiful jade eyes. "It's all right, Clark," Lex said softly. 

"What time is it?" Clark asked, rubbing at his eyes. They didn't want to open. 

"Late," Lex replied and pressed Clark down when he would have jumped to his feet. "I called your mom and told her you were spending the night. That you have dozed off and I didn't want to wake you." 

Clark stared at Lex in disbelief. "She said it was okay?" 

Lex nodded. "Your mom trusts you," he drawled. Knew better than to even pretend that Clark's parents trusted him. But they did trust their beloved son and they would accept his judgment of Lex. For now. 

"Thanks for calling," Clark replied, stifling a yawn. "And thanks for letting me stay." 

"My pleasure," Lex said, and he meant it. He smiled as Clark rubbed at his eyes again. The boy relaxed back against the couch, curling up underneath the blanket. Amazing how such a big boy could look so fragile. Most of the time Clark looked closer to eighteen than sixteen. But right now he could have passed for twelve. So young and innocent. Pure and untouched. So open and honest and trusting. Lex swallowed a sigh at where his thoughts might lead him. Down a very dangerous path. "Go back to sleep," Lex said, moving to rise. Felt a hand on his arm. 

Clark shook his head. "Stay and talk for a bit," he invited. He was tired but he wanted to spend some time with Lex first. There was something he wanted to talk about. 

Lex was more than willing to stay. "Scoot over," he requested, watching Clark press back against the couch. And oversized couch that was so big it made even Clark's lanky length look petite. "What do you want to talk about?" Lex queried, sensing that his young friend had something specific in mind. 

"Lana," Clark blurted out, then he blushed. 

"What about the lovely Miss Lang?" Lex prompted. 

Clark bit his lip then decided to just say what was on his mind. "I've decided to move on," he stated, and felt Lex's start of surprise. "I think I've been in love with Lana since I was five years old," Clark continued. "But it's never been anything more than a first crush. She's always been on this...pedastal. And I think I put her there because all I ever really wanted to do was admire her from afar. But now I know that what I really need from Lana is....friendship. And we have that now. So...I'm happy." 

Lex smiled. "I'm glad, Clark," he replied. 

"It's hard though," Clark confessed. 

"I know," Lex allowed. "But at some point in our lives we all have to accept the fact that we don't always get what we want. And that, sometimes, what we get isn't really what we wanted after all." 

Clark laughed softly, agreeing with Lex, but finding one point amusing. "You always get what you want," Clark countered. 

Lex shook his head. "Not always," he said firmly. 

"What do you want, Lex?" Clark asked. It was a question he had been wanting to ask for a long time and he knew his friend would understand what he was really asking. What did Lex want from him? 

"To be loved," Lex replied, and the words were out before he could stop them. Words that needed to be said, and he said them to the only person who wouldn't betray him. "I want to be loved for who I really am. The good and the bad." Didn't want to be loved out of pity. Or loved because he was rich and powerful. 

Clark caught his breath at Lex's words. And at the emotion shining from Lex's eyes. "I love you, Lex," Clark whispered, speaking from the heart. 

Lex blinked and realized that burning sensation in his eyes were unshed tears. He knew that Clark meant what he said and that thought, that reality, was almost painful. "Thank you," Lex breathed, reaching out to press his palm to Clark's face. "I love you too." The last time Lex had said those words seemed like a million years ago. Had said them to his Mother, just before she died. "You're the brother I always wanted," Lex continued. It was time for nothing but the truth. "The friend I never had. And you're my savior, Clark. My guardian angel...beautiful and pure." 

"I'm no angel, Lex," Clark countered, blushing a bit at Lex's sincerity. 

"You're everything, Clark!" Lex countered, somewhat harshly, his hand dropping into his lap. "Everything I want and can't ever have." 

Clark was confused. "What do you mean?" he countered. "I'll always be your friend, Lex. I'll always be here for you. You have me." 

Lex almost laughed at Clark's naivet. Decided it was time to educate the boy. Leaned into Clark, fingers tangling in the dark hair as he moved, and then his mouth was pressed to Clark's luscious lips. Warm, sweet, wet, lips. Lex tasted them, but only for a moment. Then he pulled back. 

"Why...why did you...do that?" Clark asked, his voice barely audible. 

"Because I needed to," Lex replied. 

Clark touched his lips with one hand then locked eyes with Lex. "You needed to kiss me?" he asked. "Why?" 

Lex nodded. "I needed to kiss you," he confirmed. "And as for...why? You're not ready for me to answer that, Clark. Maybe someday. Maybe when you're older." Less innocent. Less perfect. Lex supplied all the reasons in his head. 

"Lex," Clark began, only to be silenced with a fingertip against his lips. 

"Go to sleep, Angel," Lex ordered. He rose to his feet and waited for Clark to obey him, watching as the boy hugged the throw pillow and closed his eyes. Lex then drew the blanket up over broad shoulders before turning to retrieve his drink. Had just settled back down in his chair, Brandy back in hand, when he heard Clark whisper, 

"I'm ready when you are, Lex." 

A smile curved Lex's lips as he stared at Clark. The boy was wiser than his years by far. And he was right. Lex wasn't ready to follow through on the kiss. Wasn't ready to shatter Clark's innocence. Wasn't ready to drag his angel out of heaven and into hell. Still smiling, Lex reached for the book Clark had been reading and turned to the first page. But he didn't read a single word for all he could focus on was the reality that he had kissed Clark Kent. In the Library. 

**THE END**


End file.
